


Bundle of a Joy

by HeraBlank



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: After the Wedding, Bundle of Joy, Congratulations - It's a girl, F/M, Honeymoon, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraBlank/pseuds/HeraBlank
Summary: An event can change Happy and Toby's honeymoon plans.





	Bundle of a Joy

Toby tightened the knot of the dressing gown around his waist as he poured his chest a little more proudly. He had fantasized about those days his whole life and could hardly believe they were finally happening. The best part? There was no self-sabotage. No gambling or drink soothings. It was just him and Happy, the love of his life.  
The man danced an inaudible song to the edge of the nightstand where his cell phone were charging. He noticed some missed calls from the garage before unlocking the gadget. Of a matter of seconds, he mused if it was necessary to return these three calls, and indeed considered that option. But gave up when he remembered that Happy and he were enjoying their first days as newlyweds and left the garage with a promise to not be interrupted. He took those words from own Walter, who, for luck, didn’t argue against him.  
After relieving his subconscious of guilt, he searched his favorite playlist looking for a song that would describe what he was feeling. His finger touched the display of the cell phone just when he received one more call. He hesitated to slide his thumb to the side receiving that video call and tried strongly to relax his facial expressions when he did it.  
“Buona sera ... A tutti!” He finished cheerfully as he could when he see more than one head in front of the camera installed under the television. "Paige, Walter..." he disguised in compliment what he was trying to remind the team leader. “Sly ... Oh Sly, thanks for the tip of the Ducati Museum, Happy loved those engines!”  
“We need to talk with you. Where is she?” Walt asked, not looking at the behaviorist on the other side of the screen. He slid his fingers through a pen before batting it against the palm of his hand.  
“She is taking a shower.” Toby replied as if it were obvious. “Don’t tell me we have a case! You promised us a week off.” remembered.  
“I know it. But you need to come back.”  
"It's not because your fake honeymoon was a disaster that my true one needs to be!" He cut off. "We have reservations for dinner, and I don’t want to spoil another dinner with Happy."  
"This isn’t open to a discussion. Sly is looking for the next flight from there to here and I want you two inside it.” He said intangible.  
"Toby, I know that interrupting your honeymoon is very frustrating, but we need you here.” Paige tried to calm them down in her quiet tone of voice.  
“We have a situation.” The man next her commented after a second of silence.  
"And you can't solve it by yourself? Or… Why cannot we help from here?” he asked indignantly, they had solved cases without stepping outside the garage. Why this one would be different?  
"Kid, listen carefully." Cabe said as he appeared on the side of the monitor. “There was an accident on the Schuylkill Expressway last night and…”  
“Cabe, I'm sure that you can easily find out if someone hacked the cars…”  
"That's not the question, Toby!"  
“Quincy was driving one of those cars.” Paige said without patience with the men around her.  
"Oh God ... That means..."  
Toby can deduce what was coming and a brief horror took his face in listening the words. It wasn’t because he hated the man that he wanted him to die. He only wanted physical and emotional distance from anything that remembered he.  
"They passed away." Cabe finished with a little awkwardly tone.  
“Wait! They?” asked the doctor as soon as he managed to dissolve the impact of the information. “ Is it means that Amy…”  
“She was in the car.” Walter said.  
"Is it serious that he can ruin even the happiest moment of my life?"  
Despite trying to control himself, his escape valve spoke louder and he can’t hold a non-sensitive comment. He was terrified by the information, after all, 8 years ago, Amy was the source of his desires and for the next 8 years he hated Quincy for stealing her from him.  
"This isn’t point too, Toby.” The woman said looking away at the garage’s couch.  
“What's happening there?”  
“I found it!” Shouted the man in the background, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You'll have 2 hours and 22 minutes to get ready and be in the airport. Based on the location of the hotel and the expected traffic to the place at the time I would advise that you leave there in 31 minutes and 52 seconds.”  
"Sly, what is going on there?" He repeated, causing the young man to cast his gaze in the same direction that Paige had. “It's not because everyone is squeezed into a 5-inch screen that I can not see that you are looking away!”  
"Toby, what do you remember when she left you?"  
"You mean: what do I remember when he stole her from me?" He asked, outraged. "I wasn’t having much luck gambling that week..."  
"I don’t say that kind of memory ... I mean your relationship." The blonde explained.  
“I don’t know... We were having the same bad phase... She was emotionally unstable. When we weren’t fluctuating between love and hate, she was sleeping or complaining of pains everywhere possible... From the head to…” the man abruptly stopped his narrative. Something had popped into his subconscious and he sought the information he needed in the teammates expression. "How didn't I notice that?" He asked with a touch of surprise mixed with fear.  
"What didn't you notice, Doc?" Asked Happy when she left the bathroom. She wiped her hair with the towel, but stopped the move at the sight of her husband's shocked face. “What is going on?” She asked as the man shifted his attention from his cell phone to her.  
"I pretty swear, I didn’t know it." He answered, his voice a little shaky.  
“Not good.”


End file.
